


At your Mercy

by Andwecanmessaround



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Flight sickness, Fluff, Mild Innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 06:33:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6790948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andwecanmessaround/pseuds/Andwecanmessaround
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The flight promised to be a long one, and Angela Ziegler looked at her lover with a concerned frown, as a visible bead of sweat slowly ran past the curving black lines of the tattoo on their eyelid and they stared unblinkingly at the seat in front of them. Not even the prospect of flying first class had lifted Major Amari’s mood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At your Mercy

The flight promised to be a long one, and Angela Ziegler looked at her lover with a concerned frown, as a visible bead of sweat slowly ran past the curving black lines of the tattoo on their eyelid and they stared unblinkingly at the seat in front of them. Not even the prospect of flying first class had lifted Major Amari’s mood. She knew her girlfriend’s “brave face” when she saw it. Fareeha had been sick all day, but had stubbornly refused to stay at home and rest. This peace conference was an attempt for negotiation between the leaders of several members of the UN and former Overwatch members in light of a new Omnic crisis. The threats levelled at attending Overwatch members, the nations meeting the former heroes, and the venues hosting the meeting itself had been numerous. Angela, or Mercy as she’d no doubt have to get used to being referred to by her old codename again once they landed, was secretly glad of Fareeha’s determination that they stay together. Much as she disliked the militarisation of the security at the conference, she understood it was necessary to ease the other attendees fears, but strangers with guns had never made Mercy feel safe. She’d sleep a little easier with Fareeha by her side though. 

Speaking of her girlfriend, she was currently taking on an unhealthy looking ashen complexion. Maybe they should switch seats and give her the aisle...

“Fareeha?” Mercy rubbed her thumb across the top of the other woman’s hand, which was clenched forcefully into the armrest. “It is not too late to get off if you’re feeling worse, I think we should get you some medical attention.”

“I’m fine,” the Major spoke through gritted teeth. 

“Liebling, you are not fine. I’ll call the hostess now before the talking begins.” Mercy went to unbuckle her seatbelt but Fareeha reached out to grip her wrist almost supernaturally fast.

“I’m scared of planes,” Flight Major Amari - owner of one of the world’s most advanced flight suits; the aeriel ace; master of death from above – mumbled quickly before suddenly becaming very fixated on something outside of the window to her left. Her hand was hot and clammy over her Angela's, and the medic placed her free hand on top of her lover’s vicelike grip in an attempt to calm her. Half of her wanted to laugh, but she knew that would only sting the famous Amari pride all too well. Thankfully Lena wasn’t around to mock the Egyptian. 

“Your mother was always terrified of flying,” Mercy recalled instead, a nostalgic half smile on her face despite herself. 

Fareeha looked back at Mercy skeptically, and Mercy knew she’d won at the sight of one perfectly curved eyebrow rising above the other. If there was one thing that could always distract Fareeha, it was her mother. Usually it was a detriment but today it was a lifeline. 

“She never told me she was scared of flying,” Fareeha had never managed to shake off a feeling of being an unsatisfactory replacement for her mother. As such she carried equal amounts awe and resentment in her voice when ever she discussed Ani Amari 

“Neither of you told me you were scared of flying.” Mercy said mildly, and from anyone else Fareeha would’ve taken it as an accusation, but from Angela it was tangible disappointment in herself for not being worthy of being trusted with this secret by two generations of Amaris. That more than anything else spurred Fareeha to open up. 

“It’s different to being in my suit.” She figured she may as well address the very obvious question that her lover was far too polite to ever ask. “In the suit, I’m in control. Here, we’re going to be flying thousands of miles above ground and if anything goes wrong I can’t stop it. I’m helpless. Our lives are at someone else’s mercy.”

“You don’t have to come with me,” Mercy’s eyes were always so expressive, overflowing with compassion and love. Fareeha shook her head and smiled to try and dispel the obvious worry in those eyes. 

“Then let me help you relax,” Mercy smiled and laced her hand through her girlfriend’s. 

The flight major raised an eyebrow. She always became suspicious when Angela smiled like that. 

“We can’t leave our seats until after take off.” The medic stated. Fareeha frowned. Patience was not a strong point of hers, there was a reason she wielded a rocket launcher and not a sniper rifle. 

Mercy leaned in so closely her breath tickled her lover’s ear.

“But after take off you’re welcome to join me in the bathroom.”

Take off was as horrendous as she'd expected, but the rest of the flight more than made up for it. Fareeha couldn’t wait for the journey home.


End file.
